The present invention relates to an accessory for a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to an accessory for integrating a touch control function and a heat dissipation function for use on a portable electronic device.
Currently available notebook computers generally include a touch pad that cannot be detached, leading to limitation in designing of products. Furthermore, most game players use an external mouse to play games, providing smooth operation and increasing operational accuracy. When using an external mouse, the touch pad is defaulted to be disabled to avoid inadvertent touch of the touch pad, such that the users seldom use the touch pad. Furthermore, the heat dissipation demand is increased when playing games. As a result, the space utilization of the touch pad is low. Furthermore, the users have to purchase and install a heat dissipation pad for reducing the temperature for the purposes of obtaining a better game experience. However, the purchased heat dissipation pad may not match with the purchased notebook computer accurately. If the heat dissipation pad is simply placed externally of the notebook computer, the heat dissipation effect may not be satisfactory while failing to permit easy carriage. Furthermore, the heat dissipation pad occupies a considerable space when not in use. In view of the above, the space utilization of the touch pad and the heat dissipation pad is low. It is, therefore, an issue to persons in the art to improve the space utilization of the touch pad and the heat dissipation pad.